The present invention relates to devices for injecting pastes or fluid substances into human obturation organs or sphincters by means of an injection tube which is axially displaceable through an endoscope stem combined with an optical system and is provided with a distal cannula, and which, proximally with respect to the connector, is connected to a head which is displaceable on a proximal reinforcing sleeve traversed by the optical system and may be filled with the material to be injected.
Human obturation organs or sphincters, e.g. vocal chords or urethral obturators, occasionally display the pathological symptoms of an inadequate seal. For this reason, pastes or fluid substances which are not absorbed or absorbed only after a protracted period have already been injected satisfactorily into the obturator organ or the like for a considerable period, to accomplish a tightening-up and volumetric enlargement of the obturator system and thereby an adequate seal. The paste or other material was injected by means of a conventional medical syringe, using a sufficiently long injection tube, but it was learned that a substantial pressure has to be exerted on the syringe piston by the doctor to force thick paste through the long injection tube so as to be able to inject it.
A procedure has already been applied moreover, wherein in the case of injection devices as hereinabove referred to, a housing joined to the injection pipe was connected to the head, into which housing a tube containing paste or fluid may be inserted and wherein it may be rolled up so that it may be discharged via the injection pipe. It was observed that the rolling-up pressure to be applied for this purpose could result in bursting the tube in particular circumstances.
It is an object of the invention to provide an injecting device of the kind referred to but without its attendant disadvantages.